worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Martina Crespi
Martina Crespi (マルチナ・クレスピ) is a Witch of the 504th Joint Fighter Wing, originating from Romagna and originally attached with the elite corps Pantaloni Rossi. She is sometimes referred by the nickname of Tina. Background The daughter of a wealthy family from southern Romagna, Martina refused but was forced to study etiquette and manners and was pressured by her parents to make her a lady. When she was young, was very skilled in classical ballet and football, combining the two sports to gain good results and surprised those around her. Later, she was sent to to a military academy when her father was commissioned to list her, depsite Martina repelling and daring to enlist in a general school. She later graduated from the military academy for witches in Romagna. Martina, together with her best friends Luciana and Fernandia from the academy, flew many missions as ground attack witches, even recording a destroyed heavy land Neuroi to their name. In recognition of the team's fame and overwhelmingly positive evaluations, all three were given the honor of being admitted into the Pantaloni Rossi (Red Pants), an elite unit independent of the other corps of the army. She moved from the 97th Squadron of the 9th Air Group to the 4th Air Wing as the original squadron to the Red Pants, and then joined the 504th Joint Fighter Wing. In 1945, Martina was in Venezia along with her partners, Flying Officer Malvezzi and Pilot Officer Mazzei. They meet Charlotte E. Yeager and Francesca Lucchini. After a gondola race between Shirley and Luciana, a new type of Neuroi appears and the five girls fighting in co-operation succeeds in eliminating the Neuroi and defending the city and it's citizens from harm. Personality She is a bright and sociable girl, but far too perky for a lady from a prominent family, which causes no end of headaches for her parents. To top it off, her speech and behavior is almost like that of a young boy. Martina loves eating. Her dream of the future is to do sport seriously and back home with her father. She has a somewhat love-hate relationship with Fernandia, and is attached to Luciana. Abilities Because of training in classical ballet, she posseses a very flexible body and a keen sense of movement. Martina is capable of beautiful jumps and moves gracefully, resulting in talented acrobatic flight within the Witches corps. Her favored tactic consists of extremely close range dogfighting with the enemy Neuroi. There was even an unusual case in her record, in which she used her striker to "kick out" the core from a Neuroi. A downside of her tactics is that she can sometimes be too fixated on what's happening in front of her, and losing sight of the bigger picture. She specializes in hit-and-run tactics within her team. Equipment Martina uses a tuned Striker Unit in battle. Because of her skills in close combat, she is interested in the Zero, a Fusoan Striker Unit. Appearances Anime * Season 02 Episode 01, "Into the Sky Once More". She appeared together with Fernandia Malvezzi, Luciana Mazzei, Angela Salas Larrazabal and Takei Junko at the beginning. * Season 02 Episode 12, "Beyond The Skies To Eternity". She appeared together with Fernandia Malvezzi, Luciana Mazzei, Takei Junko, Nakajima Nishiki and Suwa Amaki at the end. * Strike Witches Movie Audio Media *Himegoe CD 2 Voice Albums, Volume 4 Manga * Kurenai no Majotachi Video Games *Iyasu, Naosu, Puni Puni Suru Other * 504th Twitter Story, Part 3 (only mentioned) Trivia *She is based on Italian pilot Sergeant Crespi, who was the subordinate of Fernandia Malvezzi's archetype Fernando Malvezzi; the two fought for Italy in the Second World War. *She also learned modern ballet as a personal interest and learned beautiful body movements, elegant steps, beautiful jumps and rotations. *She seems to be more interested in soccer than ballet, and when she showed off a splendid ball juggling utilizing the ballet's steps, the other team was so surprised that they moving and she scored a goal in the meantime. *Cooking is impossible, she specialize in eating. Gallery Martina Scan.jpg martinacrespi.jpg Martina Bending Over.jpg 33cby3t.jpg 173088e50cfdaa876800c5ace277e539.png 2aec63f6f6eb3a6de30c7e8a41573eba.png Category:Strike Witch Category:504th Joint Fighter Wing Category:Flight Sergeants Category:Sergeants Category:Romagna